


Folding Pieces

by Damisukia, Dr_Redsy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock porn, M/M, Smut, origamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damisukia/pseuds/Damisukia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Redsy/pseuds/Dr_Redsy
Summary: It's been a week now. 7 days since John left 221B to go to his scientific congress in Wales. Sherlock had no idea when he would be back and the detective was bored out of his mind. Scotland Yard still hadn't called him for a juicy case, as if all the criminals where on winter holidays already. To try and kill some time he grabbed his computer and browsed wikipedia and youtube, finding new data and new knowledge. And here he was, sitting on the floor in his pyjamas and dressing gown, folding crane origamis in the middle of the afternoon.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a week now. 7 days since John left 221B to go to his scientific congress in Wales. Sherlock had no idea when he would be back and the detective was bored out of his mind. Scotland Yard still hadn't called him for a juicy case, as if all the criminals where on winter holidays already. To try and kill some time he grabbed his computer and browsed wikipedia and youtube, finding new data and new knowledge. And here he was, sitting on the floor in his pyjamas and dressing gown, folding crane origamis in the middle of the afternoon.  
John had meant to arrive home early in the morning, but it seemed as though, as soon as the conference ended, everyone wanted to talk to him. He shrugged out of his overcoat and sweater in the main hall, leaving them on top of his bag by the base of the stairs and quietly climbed the stairs. Lestrade had warned him about Sherlock's lack of cases, so he moved cautiously in case he was asleep or doing something volatile.  
What he walked in on was not what he expected. The floor was littered with artfully folded paper, and sitting at the centre, with a paper crane nestled in his curls was Sherlock.  
"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."  
As soon as Sherlcok heard the door creaking open slowly, he looked up for his youtube tutorial. His face broke into a warm smile at his flatmate. "John ! You're back" he then looked at his 284 paper cranes and back at John "hm. I can explain"  
"Bored?" John guessed with a smile, "I have to say out of all your boredom habits this is by far the least dangerous and... Probably also the cutest."  
Sherlock smiled "good guess" he finished his 285th crane and handed it to John "how is making origami cuter than observing toes dissolving in acid exactly ?" he grinned  
"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the lack of dissolving flesh, or the fact that it doesn't involve body parts or chemicals of any kind." John smiled back, stepping into the inner circle, as close to Sherlock as he could and took the piece of paper. "Or maybe it's because you have your focused face on, and that in itself it pretty adorable."  
Sherlock shrugged "Well I guess you have a point" he grabbed another piece of paper before looking up at him "I didn't know you found my focused face attractive" he grinned and his cheeks turned pink"I'm not adorable" he mumbled  
"Wrong." John said, doing his best Sherlock voice. "You are by far the most beautiful, adorable, cute person that I have ever met." John says, kneeling down in front of Sherlock, "And to be perfectly honest I think this was just the kick I needed. I've always had a thing for taking care of the innocent." He said, leaning forward and kissing Sherlock firmly on the mouth.  
Sherlock looked down at his hands at the praise, why did his cheeks feel this hot ? He looked at john when he kneeled in front of him "Why .." He didn't have the time to say more. Firm lips pressed against his, locking every word back in his throat. His whole body tensed up, the paper he had was crumpling under his fingers. He didn't move an inch and when John pulled away he couldn't say a word  
John grinned, "the softest, sweetest lips on the cutest face ever." He hummed to himself, "would you be okay with me doing that again..." He paused, devious grin on his face "and maybe more?"  
Sherlock remained quiet for a few seconds, he then shook his head and tried to think coherently "Well, I still don't believe that I'm /adorable/ so I suppose you could convince me with .. more of this" he gestured at John's face. He tried to remain as calm and collected as usual even if his face was burning.  
John kissed the red spots of blush on Sherlock's face, "When we are out in the world you put on this mask. It shows power and intelligence and superiority." He murmured, kissing down to Sherlock's neck, "but when we get home, you take it off, I get to see the real you. Gentle, curious, bashful." He punctuated each word with a kiss down Sherlock neck. After a moment he came back up to Sherlock's lips, whispered "Adorable." Before kissing Sherlock again, using the kiss to push him backwards so he was lying down, with John above him.  
Sherlock closed his eyes when John began kissing his face, he breathed calmly and focused on the sweet touch of lips against his skin. Every words John spoke went right to his heart, now beating impossibly faster. He brought his shaky hands to John's shoulder so he'd have something to grip when John got down to his neck, the very sensitive part of his body. He only opened his eyes when he was laying on the floor, John nestled on top of him "I'm glad to be able to show this side of me to you,.. John" he murmured  
"Well I would like to see all the sides of you, if you will let me." John replied, as he pushed away Sherlock's dressing gown and unbuttoned the first few buttons of Sherlock's pyjama shirt, kissing the skin as it was revealed.  
"If I get to see all of you too, it's good for me" he showed him a bashful smile and helped him get the dressing gown off. He placed both his hands on John's head as he moved his lips down his chest, suddenly feeling so nervous about the new intimacy he was now sharing with him.  
"If you want me to stop at any stage just say so okay?" John said, once he had completely removed Sherlock's shirt, "you look like you're made of porcelain, so fragile and translucent." He stroked a hand down and up Sherlock's chest, playing with one rosebud nipple when he passed it, "a part of me wants to break you, watch you fall apart in my hands, and the other wants to worship you, what shall I do?"  
Sherlock nodded "I just need a moment to get used to.. you.. being so close" he replied. He hummed sensually when John's hand wandered on his chest, squirming a bit. "And you're asking me ?" he said, eyes unfocused "I'm not sure I'm worth worshipping but.." his blush deepened and he squirmed a bit more "I'd like to feel how much you.. like me ?" he whispered  
"Of course I'm asking, and of course you're worth worshipping, you're angelic" John replied, pressing his crotch, and erection down into Sherlock's leg, "you want me to show you how much I like you like this?" He rolled his hips down, "or less sexually?"  
"angelic.." Sherlock repeated with a little smile. John was the only person to praise him like that. He gasped lightly when he felt John's hard-on pressing against him. He looked down at his impressive bump and back at John's face "I.. don't mind sexual intercourse" he stuttered  
John raised a curious eyebrow, kissing down Sherlock's chest to the waistband of his pants, "have you done anything like this before?" He asked, tongue dipping below the waistband to taste the skin underneath.  
Sherlock swallowed thickly "none that I remember.." he said, closing his eyes shut.  
"Are you suggesting there might be some that you don't remember?" John asked, pausing momentarily, "I'll make sure you always remember this."  
Sherlock nodded "let's talk about my past later okay ?" he murmured, cracking his eyes open "you are the only person I wish to remember" he smiled shyly  
John kissed Sherlock's neck "Good." He said. Carefully he tugged Sherlock's pants down, until they were completely off of him, nuzzling up his calf and thigh to his crotch, "perfection."  
As his most intimate part of him was revealed, sherlock hid his face behind his arm "how do you find my sick pale skin perfect.."  
"You're definitely vitamin D deficient, but I wouldn't call your skin sickly." John replied, "you're pale yes, and it glows with a purity that makes me wonder how I'm even allowed to touch such exquisiteness, and with each touch I'm going to show you what I see in you" John kissed a patch of skin near his face, but first I need to get undressed too."  
Sherlock shook his head slowly "I'm not better looking than you are John" he slowly sat upright "let me help" he murmured and pulled the jumper over his head. He leaned over and pressed a shy kiss to his lips "you look marvelous to me John.."  
John returned the kiss firmly, "we don't need to compare, our looks are on two different spectrums of beauty. You are on the spectrum of people who look like unearthly creatures, with you at the ethereal being end, and I'm on more of a, I'm not really sure, but I look like I could be in someone's league, you are above and beyond that."  
Sherlock shook his head once again "You are everything I could wish for, your tanned caramel skin makes me melt, you're broad and strong" he said and stroked john's chest softly "But at the same time you look so sweet and nice. The adorable Dr Watson everyone can't help but like" he grinned and wrapped his arms around his chest "I feel good with you, I feel.. Protected"  
"Good, I'm glad you want me. Now speaking of, I'm going to put my mouth on every part of you." John said putting his mouth over Sherlock's cock  
"Every part ?" Sherlock didn't have time to think about his words, he fell backwards ln his elbows "aaaanh wait oh god !" he moaned out loud, his hips trembling slightly "aaaah jooohn.."  
John hummed and sucked at him, hands trailing up Sherlock's sides, running over his chest and to his nipples, pinching them lightly  
Sherlock laid down completely, overwhelmed by the feeling of John being everywhere on him, touching every part of his body at once. He felt like he was getting impossibly harder each time John sucked and licked. He gripped John's skull, waves of pleasure crushing on him quickly. Too quickly maybe. He kept on moaning john's name in earnest.  
John took his time, enjoying the feeling and flavour of Sherlock in his mouth, slowly he pulled off, smiling up at his partner, "Delicious." He murmured, "and the way you're saying my name, it makes me want to fuck you so bad." He ducked his head down, licking behind Sherlock's balls and experimentally towards his hole.  
Sherlock was a bit breathless at this stage, looking down at John through half closed eyes "oh my.. The way you make me feel, It's making me all dizzy" he murmured. Their eye contact broke when John's head disappeared behind his legs "wait where are you putting your mouth.." he gasped out when he realized, his legs closing around John's head by reflex  
"Is the clenching around my head a keep going or a please stop response?" John asked, tongue still moving lightly over Sherlock's skin  
"Ah ! Sorry" he opened his legs slowly "You kind of took me by surprise.. but it does feel great" he replied shakily  
John hummed gently in response, lifting his head. "We can't do this here." He said, pulling Sherlock so their hips were together, cocks aligned, "I am taking you to my room, where I can make you make all those cute noises without the fear of someone walking in on us." He wrapped one arm around Sherlock hoisting him off the floor, "plus I wouldn't want to hurt any of your cranes." He said, plucking one from Sherlock's hair.  
Sherlock nodded eagerly "Yes I'd rather be in your bed" he replied and immediatly shivered when John pulled their hips together, flesh against flesh. He wrapped both his arms around John's steady shoulders. "Yes that would be a shame, I'm not even finished with them" he grinned  
As they walked, John placed his free hand on Sherlock's arse, finger gently rubbing and pushing against his hole. John pulled him close to whisper in his ear, "I can't wait to be inside you, every thrust listening to you moan for me, feeling you clench around me when you come, you can not imagine how long I've thought about it."  
Sherlock whined softly, gripping John even tighter "oh my god John.." he hid his now full red face from him. He tried not to squirm too much so he could stay balance in John's arms, but his whole body was shivering with anticipation and arousing. "You really wanted to do all these things with me?" he murmured  
"It's grown over time but yes, pretty much since the murder cabbie." John affirmed, John turned his head, seeing the blush colouring Sherlock's neck, "don't hide your adorable blush from me, I like to know I can do that to you." John said, pushing the playful finger in up to the first knuckle as they reached his door.  
Sherlock couldn't help but smile "so.. from the beginning then" he grinned happilyand pulled away slightly to look at John's face "No one has ever make me so flustered. '' He didn't expect the sudden intrusion in his body "Aaah !" he gasped in surprise, his legs tightening around john's hips  
"I want to fluster you all the time. I've imagined at plenty of crime scenes when you bend over, just grabbing you and having my way with you." John said moving his finger slightly, "I could just grab you, or tear your pants down and eat you, or fuck you, I've had lots of plans to make you blush."  
"Oh John.." he whined "that is so indecent, so.. dirty" Sherlock replied shakily. He began moaning softly against John's ear when his finger moved around "oh please take me to bed right now"  
Carefully removing his finger, he placed Sherlock on his bed, legs spread at the edge of the mattress, "I'll do whatever you want, but right now I have to taste you." John said, putting his head down and pushing his tongue inside Sherlock.  
Sherlock cried out unvoluntarily, immediatly covering up his mouth. John's tongue was actually inside of him, sucking and wriggling about. It wasn't like anything he ever experienced before. He placed his second head on john's head, only to have something to hold on to "jooooohn..." he moaned  
John held Sherlock open, pushing his tongue firmly and precisely in and out of Sherlock. Carefully he inserted a finger alongside his tongue, working Sherlock open as he did.  
Sherlock panted softly, making little noises of contentment at each movement. At some point he began moving his hips on his own to get more  
After a few minutes of playing with Sherlock he pulled away, "I'm just going to get a condom and some lube." He said as he moved away, "you look beautiful like that by the way."  
Sherlock whined lightly when John left him. Leaving him breathless and cold on the bed "hmm fine.." he settled comfortably "I don't feel beautiful but..thanks"  
John climbed onto the bed beside his soon to be lover once he had the condom on, "well you are beautiful, and adorable and cute. Too many people compliment you on your most confronting attribute, your intelligence, and neglect to say anything about anything else, if I had your thesaurus-like brain I could go on for days describing your beauty, but instead I settle for showing you physically how attractive I find you." He pulled Sherlock into a passionate kiss.  
As soos as John climbed on the bed, Sherlock shuffled closer to him and wrapped an arm around his hips. "You're right, so few people have complimented me like you do" he smiled and looked up at him "please show me more" he whispered before closing his lips against John's, kissing him back, less shy than he used to be earlier  
John continued kissing Sherlock, all over his face and down his neck, getting into a position that he could work Sherlock open, "beautiful, wonderful, perfect Sherlock, I'm going to fill you up and fuck you until all you remember are the words I say to you." He said, pushing two lubed fingers inside his partner.  
Sherlock nodded eagerly, immediatly spreading his legs wide so John could prepare him easily "Oh yes John please.. you are already.. AAaanh.. " he moaned out loud,his back arching slightly from the bed "already.. messing my mind.."  
John worked efficiently, wanting to be inside Sherlock as quickly as he could, before long he was up to three, all the way in and stretched out, "you ready for me Sherlock?" He asked, just before rubbing over Sherlock's prostate.  
Sherlock nodded, definetely feeling nervous but also very excited to finally make love to John. "Yes I think so.." he yelped and his hips bucked up suddenly "oh fuck ! john.. your finger.. felt so good.." he panted  
"That was the plan." John grinned, rubbing the spot more firmly, "look at you, writhing on my fingers, you look so fucking hot Sherlock." He pulled his fingers out reluctantly and lined himself up, "Given how stretched you are, this won't hurt if you stay relaxed." He said, and pushed in.  
Sherlock nodded hesitantly, he breathed deeply and allowed his whole body to relax completely. He wrapped both his arms around John's neck and held on until John was buried to the hilt. He sighed happily "oooh my.. John you're inside.." he whispered, bringing john's head down for a kiss  
John hummed and resisted the urge to just take Sherlock as fast and as hard as he could, "and you feel wonderful surrounding me, like I'm meant to be here." John replied, moving his hips at a slow, steady pace  
Sherlock's eyes fluttered open, his mind was overwhelmed by the whole sensation of John filling him up "oh yes.. never stop John" he moaned and wrapped his legs around John's hips "please .."  
John pressed his head into the crook of Sherlock's neck, moving faster and harder into his partner, "you feel so good, so perfect for me, like you were built to take my cock, fuck I love you."  
Sherlock cried out when John moved faster, his hips snapping against his tender bottom "you're the best Oh ! You're amazing" Sherlock moaned  
"You're mine, you perfect, beautiful creature and I am the only one who can wreack you like this." John growled, "you love it, taking my cock, being my slut don't you?"  
"Yes oh yes ! I'm yours forever John ! Only you can take me apart like this" he moaned louder, tightening his thighs around John's "I love it so much, I love your cock please don't stop !"  
John moved as fast as he could, pounding Sherlock like he would never get the chance again, "come for me Sherlock." He growled, angling his hips to hit straight into Sherlock's prostate  
The most powerful orgasm he ever felt came crashing on him, his back arched off the bed and his hips convulsed. He opened his mouth wide in a silent scream as his cock twitched and he came all over their chests  
John continued his pace as Sherlock came, making sure to keep Sherlock going for as long as he could. As he got closer to his own orgasm it started getting unsteady, hips more frantic. He bit down on Sherlock's shoulder as he came, tasting a tiny bit of Sherlock's come on his tongue making him growl as he did.  
Sherlock's vision became completely white, he could as well be dying right now he wouldn't mind. He held onto John as much as he could as he finished himself. He felt a huge wave of warmth coming from his crotch. When John began to slow his movement and eventually stopped, Sherlock slumped down on the mastress, all his muscles relaxing as he became as limp as a ragdoll.  
John kissed everywhere he could reach until his breathing calmed down, only then pulling out and rolling to lie beside Sherlock, "and to think this all came to a head over folded paper."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock rolled over to look at John, eyes wet "yes.. If I knew I just needed a few origamis.." he murmured. He moved closer to put his head in the crook of John' neck "thank you John" he whispered against his skin

John giggled, "origamis... Origami for orgasms." He kissed the top of Sherlock's head, "you don't have to thank me, this was as much for me as it was for you, that's how sex works."

Sherlock chuckled "Do I get one orgasm for each origami I folded ?" he grinned and tried to give John a hug until he realize that his chest was painted with cum "hmm.. I should take a shower" he sighed, he didn't really feel like leaving the bed just yet.

"If we spread it out over a week sure." John grinned, leaning down and licking Sherlock clean, "we can shower later," he said, "after sex cuddles is a mandatory requirement of sex."

"Wait isn't that dir-.. oooh okay then" He shivered slightly under John's tongue. "Alright then, If that's mandatory.." he smiled and shuffled closer between John's arms

"It's only mandatory because I'm not letting you go for at least another five minutes, so you don't actually have a way of escape." John grinned up at Sherlock, "guess we are more than just crime solving partners now yes?"

"I don't really want to escape right now, I'm comfortable here" Sherlock smiled and his cheeks heated once more "I think so.. something like.. lovers ? or something ?"

"Well in conversation if probably refer to you as my boyfriend but yes, something like lovers." John said, nuzzling into Sherlock, "if you're okay with that."

"I'm perfectly okay with that." Sherlock nodded "I've thought about it for a long time you know.. you and me.. But since you were /not gay/ you know.." he rolled his eyes

"You're one to talk, Mr 'married to my work'." John replied, "and to be fair I'm not gay, I'm straight, with a little bit of gay thrown in on occasion. I've been attracted to four men in my whole life, including you, and I've only done stuff with one outside of you, not nearly as far as we went, plus I was supremely drunk at the time."

"That was just the first day we met ! Then I changed.." he shrugged "So.. you're still straight ? You're still attracted to women. Then.. Why would you choose me over the thousands of women you met ?"

"I'm mostly straight, like 98.7 percent straight. And I picked you because you are perfect for me. You're intelligent, charming, witty, you keep me on my toes, and bring excitement to my every day, plus you're cute, which is always a bonus." John said, "I picked you because I wanted you, which I'm sure is the same reason you picked me."

"I think you complete me John. we may have been separated many times but at some point we still reunite at the end." Sherlock replied and grinned "Well.. I think so.."

"I never took you for someone who believed in fate." John smiled, "just adds another layer to your me cuteness, behind that logical intelligent mind there's a man who believes in the power of... The power of love."

"I wouldn't exactly say fate but just.. you know..love and... " He sighed " Whatever, I'm glad to be here with you" 

"How about we save any talk of love until later okay? For now maybe we should go shower yes?" John said, removing the condom he forgot about and throwing it away

Sherlock nodded "Yes I agree" he sat up and stretched out his arms "Damn that really was exhausting.." he stood up from the bed "I'm going in first !" he said teasingly and walked to the bathroom 

"Can't we share?" John asked, "I did just get home from a long trip to fuck you as passionately as humanly possible, if that doesn't warrant first shower I should at least get to share with you."

Sherlock turned around "Oh ! Oh you want to ? Oh well ehm.. sure okay come in John" he grinned and beckoned him over

John got up almost inhumanly quickly, putting his hands to Sherlock's hips and gently pushing him towards the bathroom, "I want to see you need and wet, let's go!"

Sherlock was taken aback by John's sudden enthutiasm. He went with the flow and walked backwards into the bathroom "alright alright" he stepped in the shower and turn on the water.

John grinned, "sorry, the more time I get to spend staring at your gorgeous naked body the better." He stepped in with Sherlock, pressing up against him, "and the more I get to touch, that's the best." He murmured, running his hand down Sherlock's spine

Sherlock chuckled "Am I really that attractive ?" he asked, looking at him above his shoulder. He hummed softly at the sweet caress "well I suppose you wouldn't mind helping me wash would you ?" he teased

"Of course" he reached for the body wash, liberally pouring it over Sherlock's back and massaging it in gently, only going lower when the area he was working on was sudsed to his satisfaction.

Sherlock sighed happily and leaned over slightly "hmmm yes that feels amazing"

John hummed in response, just doing what he felt like, slowly moving to hug around Sherlock and wash his front, playing with his nipples as he went past

"If I knew it was going to be like this I would have asked you to join me directly" Sherlock said with a little smile, leaning back against John's chest. He gasped softly when his fingers brushed past his nipples

ohn kissed up Sherlock's neck slowly, "well I just want to pamper you." He nuzzled gently where he had kissed, "you're my boyfriend now and you're going to get the John Watson Boyfriend first class experience."

"Well I absolutely love it" he grinned, extending his neck for more "first class then ? I feel honoured" he chuckled "Well you'll be the first one to experience the Sherlock boyfriend, beta test 1.0"

"Hmm, beta test 1.0? That makes it sound like you're going to be testing it on other people too." John said, going down to rub Sherlock's cock, "hope that's not the case, I'd get very jealous."

Sherlock shook his head "I'm pretty sure you'll be the only tester John" he jumped slightly when John's soapy hand rubbed down on his cock "Oh.. so you're the jealous type ?"

"Incredibly so, I don't like other people touching my things, and you Sherlock, you're mine." He purred into Sherlock's ear, pressing his erection to the curve of Sherlock's arse.

Sherlock gasped and shivered slightly "I'm all yours John.. Entirely" he replied, pushing his arse backwards

"I'm not sure you grasp the enormity of that commitment at this stage so I will just take it at face value." John murmured

"I mean it John" he whispered and turned around, pulling him into his arms "I swear I do, I can be a good boyfriend for you"

John noises into Sherlock's should, "I love you." He breathed, barely audible against Sherlock's skin, "I said it while we were having sex, but I feel like saying it with a clear head might be more believable. I wouldn't say that I'm at a level of eternal love yet, I just know that I have strong feelings toward you and you need to know."

Sherlock hugged him even tighter, not wanting to let him go. Not again. The only man who ever cared about him. He wants to say it back, to say those words with such a strong meaning. Words he never said before. But they are stuck in his throat "me too.." he replied in a shaky voice.

"I'm glad." John stretched up, placing a kiss to Sherlock's cheek, I think we are done washing now, don't you?"

Sherlock nodded "we're clean enough" he turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around John's shoulders before grabbing his own towel  
"Do we have anything in the house I can eat? I know you generally don't stock up when I'm gone, but I'm not losing hope that one day you will."

Sherlock nodded "I'm sure I can find something for you" he smiled and wrapped his towel around his hips. He went to the kitchen and looked around the fridge and cupboards "ehm, there are some eggs left. Oh and I can make you some grilled cheese sandwich"

"Can I just have an omelette? The amount of carbs they tried to stuff into us all at the conference was ridiculous." He sat in his kitchen chair, "it's like they have a secret agenda to make all GPs fat."

"Sure" he grabbed the eggs and a frying pan "How was the conference by the way ? You didn't exactly had the time to tell me" he chuckled.

"Yeah I just kind of mauled you as soon as I got here." He grinned, "Yeah it was good, boring but good. We had a nurse swap with one of the clinics down in Brighton, she wanted to come up here and Beryl wanted to go down so we had to do some paperwork for that. So many speeches on the value of GPs, as if we didn't already know how important we are." He sighed, leaning back in the chair, "then as soon as the last speech was done I had about fifty people come talk to me about you, and all I wanted was to come home to you, so that was a pretty frustrating end. I had fun though so that's all good."

"Not that I complain" he said, shooting an amused glance at him over his shoulder "It does sound boring but if you enjoyed it, that's what matters" he shrugged and brought the omelette to John once he finished "here you go" He sat next to him "you should have given them all the adress of my blog if they wanted to talk to me that bad" he shrugged

"They didn't want to talk to you, they wanted to talk about you." John clarified, cutting into his omelette with the side of his fork, "Also just so you know, I may have been flirting a little... A lot... With the new nurse, so you may get some sideways glances if you come to the clinic any time soon."

"About me ? There's nothing much to say about me" he moved his chair closer "flirting ?" he arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest "and here I thought you missed me" he teased

"There are plenty of things to say about you, like how you are the epitome of attractiveness." He took a bite, "to be far I didn't know I had a chance with you until about an hour ago, I was keeping my options open. And also," he turned to face Sherlock directly, "whenever we are apart, even if it's just a room away, I miss you. I would like nothing more than to keep you in my arms at all times. 

Sherlock grinned and blushed pink "Fair enough, it was before anything happened between us anyway" he looked up at John when he spoke. He leaned over to peck his lips softly "I missed you very much too, it was so boring without you"

John smirked, "you once asked me what you would be without your blogger, we now know the answer. You'd be bored." he joked, nuzzling into Sherlock's neck and he laughed.

Sherlock chuckled and placed his hand on john's neck "oh if it was only that.." he kissed his cheek "I'm so glad your back, and not only as my flatmate now"

"Glad to be back." He murmured. A few minutes in to their cuddle session there was a knock on the downstairs door, "We need to get dressed." He grumbled

Sherlock sighed loudly "I swear it has to be a client with interesting case or else.." he trailed off as he stood and went to his bedroom grabbing some clothes and puttin them on quickly

It was the ever annoying Mycroft Holmes. "I have seen far to much." He said solemnly as he entered, "I've come to congratulate and personally remove all of the visual bugs from your flat."

Sherlock grinned happily "Well that was easier than I thought" too happy to be able to annoy his big brother. He handed him a few bugs "that's the few I find but I'll leave you the pleasure of taking off the rest of them" He sat sloppily in his armchair "I wish you had announced yourself so I wouldn't have had to dress up" he sighed

"I'm only here for the visual ones" Mycroft handed a few back, "Put those back where you found them, I'm still going to monitor you, I just don't wish to see the resident doctor's arse."

Sherlock arched a brow "hmm really well, John will have to make me scream harder next time" he grinned and put the bugs back in this pocket, definetelt not placing them back

Mycroft barely held in a shudder of disgust, though his face clearly displayed it, "love is weakness, brother mine, I just hope you're ready for what is to come now you have opened your heart. I just hope, for both your sakes, that there are no attacks from within." With that he exited the building.

Sherlock frowned at that, he knew what love did and what it could do to him. He didn't need to be reminded of his insecurities. "Don't.. Just don't" he mumbled and looked away when Mycroft. He sat there in silence for a while before he called out "John !"

John came out, still shirtless but in trousers, "Yeah?" He asked, going over to his new partner and wrapping his arms around him.

"Can we have very loud sex tonight ?" he asked innocently, burying face against John

"Uh yeah sure, you know you don't have to schedule sex yeah? If you want it you can take it, my body is yours for the taking." He smiled, "Was Mycroft being an asshat?"

Sherlock smiled softly "hmm I just wanted to be sure you were okay with it" he then sighed deeply "he always is.. I wish I was an only child" he grumbled

"No you don't. Think about all the times Mycroft has helped you. Heck, think about everything with Moriarty and how much he helped them, if you were alone, none of that would have happened the way it did."

Sherlock sighed grumpily "but he is soooo annoying..he just wants to ruin my life" he said and looked up at John " he thinks that you'll leave me.."

"Sherlock, if I was ever going to leave you it would have been on that first day when you asked if I wanted to see more death and destruction. You're stuck with me for life my dear." John sighed, "Myc doesn't want to ruin your life, he's trying to protect you from making the same... Well as he perseveres them mistakes, that he has made. He doesn't want you to be like him so he gets overbearing."

"I still wonder how manage to stick with me for so long" he grinned and hugged him closer "Maybe you're right..Sometimes I just don't know what he thinks, what are his true intentions.." he sighed "anyway, we're still having loud sex tonight wether he wants it or not"

"It's not up to him." John kissed at Sherlock's neck, biting and sucking to create a large hickey that he knew could be covered if Sherlock wanted to, "and now I have marked you as my own. Shall we go down to The Yard and see if they have anything for us?"

Sherlock hummed softly at the kisses but was startled by the sudden bite on his neck. He tried to look down at the mark but couldn't. "your mark.." he grinned happily and kissed the tip of his nose. "Yes with pleasure ! I hope they found something new !"

"Go have a look in the mirror and decide if you want to cover it while I finish getting dressed, then we can go." He returned the nose kiss and left the room

It was like John had just read his mind, he hurried to the bathroom to take a look at the purple mark on his skin. It looked just the same as a bruise, but not just any bruise, it was a lovebite. He smiled at himself, why would he want to cover that wonderful mark ? He left the bathroom to grab his coat, leaving the collar of his shirt open and not bothering taking his scarf. "I'm ready john !"


	3. Chapter 3

John smiled at the sight, leaning in to kiss the mark before taking Sherlock by the hand and heading outside, "I know it's a 45 minute walk but do you mind if we walk it, I haven't been properly outside in days."

Sherlock followed him outside, walking next to him "I don't mind, it's quite unusual for you to not want a taxi though" he just shrugged "did you miss our walks around London ?" he teased

"I miss London, we don't really go out outside of cases, so being able to just spend some time with you with no worries, walking through our home... It's nice."

"Really ? You enjoy it ?" He smiled happily " well I have to agree, I like anytime I can spend with you" he kissed the top of his head "but right now I'd really enjoy a juicy murder"

"Only you would describe a murder as juicy." He laughed, "I'll race you, first one there gets one request out of the other, readsysetgo!" And off he ran, knowing he needed a head start.

Sherlock chuckled "it's just a form of speech" he shrugged and was not prepared for the sudden race "wha- Oh you want to play like this ?" he ran off behind John, at some point he managed to catch up, thanks to his long legs "you'll owe me one" he said as he passed next to him and ran ahead

"Noooo!" John called out, pushing his legs as hard as they would go, sadly he arrived second, only mere inches separating them in the end. John suspected Sherlock may have slowed down for him near the end, "At least I had a good view."

Sherlock was leaning against the entrance, cheeks flushed. He wiggled his hips playfully at John "glad you enjoyed, but I won ! What do I win already ?" he panted

"It's up to you what you win, you get one request from me. Like a blow job or partaking in one of your experiments or doing all the case paperwork for a day, something like that." John replied, as they entered John pushed his hand under Sherlock's jacket and into his back pocket, "you tease me with this perfect arse too much and you will be fucked over whoever's desk we are closest to." He purred into Sherlock's ear.

"Oooh yes I make a mental note of that, I had several experiments in mind now that you mention it" he grinned as he went inside the building. "Hmm I hope it's Anderson's desk so we can mess it up completely" he whispered back

"Let's go find you a case." John pushed his partner along, removing his hand after one last squeeze, "we have all the time in the world to mess with Anderson, speaking of, here he is." The man himself exited Lestrade's office.

"Oh yes, a good one ! He said cheerfully, almost bumping into Anderson as he left " Ah Anderson, I see you're not with your wife anymore, will you be settling with Donovan for good then ?" he teased

"No, Donovan has a thing for unattainable guys, now that my wife is out of the picture, so am I. One of you two are probably next on her hit list." He grumbled, stalking off  
"Suuure" Sherlock said as he rolled his eyes "can you imagine her liking one of us ? There's no way" he said to John before they went to Lestrade's office

"Well to be fair she didn't really like Anderson either." John retorted, "you got any moist murders for us Lestrade?" He asked, "Sherlock called murder juicy earlier so I'm going with moist."

Lestrade shook his head "you guys are sick honestly" he grabbed a case file and handed it to Sherlock "We do have something, Charles Marley, the current owner of the Art museum has been stabbed to death."

"We may be sick but you're an enabler, you let us do this." John retorted, "any leads, any interesting tidbits?"  
Sherlock studied the file carefully, the photos and the autopsy report. 

"Well, there is a security camera footage of the murder.. but.. I'll let you see by yourself" Lestrade said and played a video on his computer, the footage showed the archive room of the museum. The victim was working there when the murderer arrived. However he was dressed with an armour that used to be displayed in the museum and thus could not be recognized. The man in armour stabbed the victim with his sword and walks away.

"Well then, our knight in shining armour is in fact the bad guy." John grinned, "hey Sherlock, would you let me stab you with my sword if I got dressed like that?" He waggled his eyebrows at Sherlock 

Sherlock quirked and eyebrow at him "Well, I think that this big armour would be too heavy, I'd rather have you stab me in a shorter, lighter outfit" he replied with a grin

Lestrade sighed and coughed loudly, trying to get back to the matter "Yes, but we still have no clue who might be hiding inside this armour"

"Army fatigues?" He suggested, "we are looking for someone with access to that kind of armour and weaponry, you need permits to keep that, collectors maybe?"

Sherlock bit his lower lip at the thought of John in army fatigues "I like the idea" he said to John before turning back to Lestrade. 

"So far our main suspects are two members of the staff and the former owner of the museum, who all have access to the galleries" Lestrade explained

"Everyone has access to a museum." John pointed out, "they're connected to the astronomy centre by a really easily accessible door, and the astrology centre is open 24/7 for night shows and budding space explorers. How did you narrow down the entire populous?"

"I meant by that they have all the keys of the museum. And it happened in the archive room where no visitor has access. Also a visitor couldn't have just took an armour out of the gallery like it was nothing" Lestrade replied

"If you say so." John hummed, "I won't question you detective, I'm just going to sit over here and wait for the brains to go to work." John moved so he was in a seat out of Lestrade's eye sight, and started making lewd gestures, rubbing his hand over his crotch, spreading his legs and licking his lips at Sherlock.

Lestrade sat back in his own seat "Well go on and solve the case yourself if you can" he sighed and slumped down his chair "go on Sherlock what do you got ?" he asked

Sherlock was deeply staring at John when Lestrade calle him out "Oh eh yes" he placed his fingers under his chin as his thinking pose, but he couldn't help watching John from the corner of his eye. "I'd like to watch the clip and second time I think and ehm.. talk.. um yeah Talk with the suspects if you have them in custody right now"

John lifted his shirt up ever so slightly, fingers drifting under the hem of his pants while his other hand came up to his mouth. He pointed at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow, then slowly sucked on his index finger, keeping his eyes on Sherlock as he did.

"No we don't have the suspects here of course, we have close to no proof besides that they were all in the museum at the same hour of the murder" he sighed and played the clip of the security camera once again for Sherlock. 

Sherlock tried to focus on the clip, but with John metaphorically sucking his dick, it wasn't that easy. He shifted on his feet, feeling more and more uncomfortable. 

John pushed his pants lower until there was a glimpse of hair, moving them back up once he was sure Sherlock had seen, "Solve this in less than an hour and I will do whatever you want to you when we get home." He mouthed, running his now moist finger over his bottom lip.

Sherlock gasped and closed Lestrade laptop quickly "give me the adress of the museum, we're going there right now" he stated. He grabbed the adress Lestrade gave him and the case file "let's go John !" he called out and rushed out of Lestrade office. Leaving the DI completely confused. 

John took a leisurely pace, following Sherlock out calmly. He knew either way he would be having sexy fun with Sherlock some time soon. "So where are we off to?" John asked, casually brushing his hand over Sherlock's crotch, in a way that wouldn't look purposeful to anyone watching

Sherlock hissed and took a step away, shifting his hardening cock in place in his pants. "God John, it's already hard to walk properly.." he whispered and took a deep breath "so, next step is the museum, gather some clues Soctland Yard might have overlooked and maybe interrogate more suspects"

"I'm not going to stop, this is possibly the most entertaining thing to happen to me in the last month." He put his hand on Sherlock's seat just as he sat down, one finger pushing on his hole while the others played with his balls and bum.

Sherlock gasped, trying to look completely calm to not alert the driver but he shifted uncomfortably against john's hand. "John.. please" he whispered "I'm trying to concentrate, you're troubling me so much"

"I'm only going to stop if you don't like it, so tell me Sherlock," he leaned up to whisper, velvet smooth in his ear, "do you like it?"

Sherlock grabbed john's thigh tightly "of course I like it what do you imagine ?" he shifted some more "but I'm on a case right now.." he whined

"And what, the brilliant mind of Sherlock Holmes can't multitask? Come on Sherlock, you've done cases under pressure " he rubbed his finger firmly over Sherlock's hole as he said the word, "this is just a training exercise for the times when you really have to multitask."

"That's definetely not the same thing John you know it" he hissed softly at the finger probing between his cheeks "being pressured by a criminal mastermind and a horny partner is not comparable.. Right now I'd just want to give up everything and.." he leaned closer "have sex with you" he murmured shyly

"I have an idea." He said, withdrawing his hand. They arrived shortly after, John taking Sherlock's hand and police credentials, flashing them at the police guard, and drawing him into the archives, where they were alone and unsupervised, "I want you to use your mind and your eyes, every time you find something useful you get a reward, every time that that piece of information can turn into a lead, well, you will be glad you spotted it, now, tell me what you see."

Sherlock nodded "still feel pressured, and just a bit confused, but I suppose you know what you're doing" He closed his eyes and focused back on the task at hand, he must find the answer. He grabbed his magnifying glass and began looking around the room, examining the armour that policemen had brought to the crime scene so Sherlock could take a look at it as well. He came back to John with a piece of tweed fabric "this piece of fabric was caught inside the armour a the junction of the arm. It comes from a vest or a jacket"

John put some gloves on and put it in an evidence bag, "high quality or low quality fabric?" He prompted, getting on his knees behind Sherlock and wrapping his hands around to get Sherlock's pants down to his knees.

"High quality fabric, we're looking for something with high clothing standards" he stuttered, his hips now naked and exposed in the archive room of a museum "what are you doing John ?" he whispered

"So members of staff are less likely? How much would they be earning. Oh an this" he leaned in, spreading Sherlock's cheeks so he could get his face in, and ran his tongue firmly over Sherlock's hole

"Very less likely, a museum owner would earn at least 40 000£ a year, this kind of salary could fit that kind of clothing..and.. Oh God !" he sudenly moaned, moving his hips backward "oh.. oh yes.."

"Keep talking." John instructed, probing his tongue further into his partner, "could it be the murderer's clothing?"

"Definetely.. the fa-.. oh fuck.. the fabric was ripped out quickly as if.. as if he tried to take off the armour carelessly, probably to run away from the crime scene" Sherlock managed to say, he flexed his knees and took hold on them with his hands, so he could still display his arse to John and not fall over

"So we have our prime suspect? Could we get a search warrant from this?" He asked, pushing a spit slicked finger inside his partner

"I'm 99% sure he is the culprit.. hmm.. I just need to see the man in person and I'll be able to confirm my theory" he panted "oh please give me more.."

John removed his finger and stood up, pushing his cock in where his finger had been, careful not to hurt his partner, "motive?"

Sherlock moaned out loud, almost falling over as he was penetrated "fuck fuck ! you're so big oh god.. give me a second.." he panted, trying to focus on the case, the motive.. what could possibly be the motive ? he thought hard, trying to remember the informations in the case file "wait.. I can find it.. "

John started moving, slowly at first, but more forcefully as the drag on his cock became less restrictive, "come on Sherlock," he growled as he pounded his partner, "work that brilliant mind of yours, motive, what could make him kill."

"AA-aah.. Jooohn.." he moaned out, trying to hold back on his partner as he knees became weak "The previous owner s-sold his museum to Marley.. b-but..he always loved it.. he had marriage problems.. I.. I" he tried harder to concentrate, unconsciously contracting all his msucles, feeling even tighter around John "blackmail ! Marley was blackmailing him into selling him his museum ! a-and he got revenge on him.. he killed him for revenge.."

"Why the suit of armour, why not just kill him in a less dramatic fashion?" John asked, keeping his speed just on the safe side of toturous.

"He knew there were cameras everywhere and.. he probably wanted to frame the other staff member who had easy access to the .. all the stuff exposed in this exhibit.. " he panted, mouth wide open

"Good boy." John pulled out and zipped up both himself and Sherlock, "time to go search his property, find the evidence and arrest him."

Sherlock whined at the loss "couldn't we just take a few more minutes to finish this.." he complained as he stood on wobbly legs

"Nope, your challenge was finish the case in an hour, cutting out travel time we still have 20 minutes so you may want to rush a bit my dear."


	4. Chapter 4

"Damnit ! That's too frustrating !" he rubbed his arse as he walked away. They left the museum and Sherlock send a few texts to Lestrade, informing him of their discovery "Alright, Lestrade will join us at the culprit's apartment"

John picked up the evidence bag, and walked with Sherlock out of the building, "how far is the culprits house?"

"Not much, 10 minutes by cab I think" He said, hailing one as soon as he saw it

"Lovely, not long enough that I'll start touching you again." He slid into the far side of the vehicle.

"I don't know if I should be happy or devastated right now" he said and climbed in the cab next to John. He gave the directions to the cabbie and sat back properly

John smiled, "twenty minutes to close the case, and then you can have whatever you want, wherever you want, as long as you want. " he paused, starting to whisper, "I will fuck you over the back of your chair, so every time you sit there you will think of it, I will eat you arse up against the wall with your face pressed into that spray painted smile, I will suck you cock with you laid out over the dining table, and every time you do experiments you'll think about it and get hard."

"Only twenty minutes.. if only this cab could go faster" he said nervously, his legs vibrating impatiently." Sherlock leaned back against the seat, listening to the hypnotising sexy voice of John "you just want to take me in every part of the flat hm ?" he whispered, his face blushing deep red "I love when you talk like that" he admitted

"I'm not counting travel time my dear." John said, "and yes I do want to to have you everywhere in the house."

Sherlock smiled and turned john's head towards him, giving him a tender kiss "can't wait to see that"

"Can't wait to do it." John replied, climbing out of the car. "Okay so where are we going?"

Sherlock sighed when they arrived and tried to focus back on the case. "The big white house over there" he said and led John in front of the house

"Well he isn't hiding his bank balance is he, you said marriage troubles, what's going to happen if he gets a divorce I wonder."

"I'm pretty sure he will end up in prison before he has time to get a divorce anyway. But I'm pretty sure his wife is going to get everything"

"Fair enough then, after you my dearest" he said gesturing to where Lestrade was waiting for them, "let's go close this case so I can get my cock back inside you where it belongs."

"Oh god, shhh Lestrade will hear you" he whispered before he walked up to the DI "This our man I'm sure" he took the evidence bag John had brought and gave it to the DI

"Well we have a warrant, if we find the suit that goes with this then we can arrest, so thank you for that gents, I'm going you to write out your train of thought so I can follow up in questioning, if you wouldn't mind."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "ugh paperwork. Anyway when I make my deductions John usually takes notes... Oh eh" he recalled what happened in the archive room "but ehm not this time apparently." he shook his head and grabbed a paper "nevermind I'm going to write that now for your little brains"

John leaned in and whispered in Sherlock's ear, "be good or you will be punished, 10 minutes."

"But I /am/ good !" he protested, keeping his voice low. He quickly grabbed a pen and wrote down his deductions, piece of evidence and everything that could be useful to the DI. 5 minutes later he put his pen down "Done !" he handed the paper to the DI

"You'd best hope they make the arrest quickly." John said, standing to the side so the police could do their work, "if he runs, you may run out of time."

"Seriously ? But I solved the case ! We know who the murderer is now ! The culprit being caught is not part of it right ?" Sherlock complained

"He has to be caught and read his rights before I accept it, thems the rules baby." John said, "unless he comes up with an alibi, so it may turn out to not have been him."

Sherlock sighed "there's no way all of this can happen in 5 minutes" he looked nervously at his watch, waiting for Lestrade and the other policemen to come back "come ooooon.."

"You'd be surprised Sherlock, once the police have the pieces in place, the force is pretty efficient at bringing everything together." They came back with three seconds left to go, the ex owner cuffed and full confession ready to be filled out, "told you so."

Sherlock almost jumped up in victory "Oh yes ! that was so close !" he grabbed John's hand and pulled him out of the building "I did it, I won" he grinned happily

"Good job Mister Holmes, let's get you back home so you can claim your prize." John said, "we are walking it by the way."

"Why can't we take a cab this time ?" he leaned over and kissed his temple "we could be there faster"

"And that's the whole reason we are walking, I'm going to make you wait a little longer, see how long it takes you to get fed up and try and take me in the street or something" he grinned

Sherlock shook his head "There's no way I'm going to give up like this. We've been in a relationship for less than a day, I'm not going to indulge in public sex right now"

"We shall see," John said, for the whole time home John purred sexual ideas into Sherlock's ear, explaining in explicit detail exactly what he would do to Sherlock when they got home

Sherclok became more and more frustrating as they went. He was gripping tight on John's arms, trying to have him walk faster "we're almost there, oh come on.. John you're killing me"

"You want it to stop, there is an alleyway not too far ahead of us, I can suck you off until you come, and we can keep going, or you can just picture me doing that until we get home."

"We can't do that in public.. it's not.." He shifted his aching cock in his pants, trying to get more comfortable, but to no avail. He began walking even faster "come on John ! I need you home right now !"

"It's not what baby? Because I can tell you find it arousing" he purred, "not right? Again you like it so how can it be wrong, and we will make sure no one sees us so it's not illegal either. You want it Sherlock, me on my knees in front of you, deep throating you, and you having to stay quiet so we don't get caught. Maybe part of you wants to get caught, so you can feel naughty, are you a naughty boy Sherlock?"

Sherlock grabbed John by his collar, pushing him against the nearest wall "god shut your perfect mouth" he groaned before kissing him forcefully, forcing him to stop his dirty talk. "We are almost home.." he panted against the other's lips "and I'm not naughty.." 

"Would you like to be?" John asked, biting Sherlock's love bite, before mouthing at his throat, "do you want to be naughty Sherlock?"

Sherlock was hesitating between pulling away and rutting shamelessly against John "hnnn.. No.. I shouldn't.. We need to go home"

"That's not an answer Sherlock, do you want me to suck you cock in this alley way, or do you want to wait until we get home and for when I feel like giving you what you want, and who knows how long that will be." John purred, "you've been strung out all day Sherlock, just let go and you can have whatever you desire, come be bad with me."

"You said I could ask for whatever I wanted, whenever I want John ! Don't try to trick me.." he groaned "I-I want.. I want to be on top of you and.. sit on your cock"he whispered "please let's get home now so we can do that on the sofa.. or on the floor whatever just please !"

John thought for a moment, "yeah okay, but we should hurry before I change my mind."

Sherlock smiled "yes let's go !" he grabbed John's hand and rushed towards Baker Street. Once they arrived in their flat, he pushed john on the sofa "get your cock out, i'm getting the material" he said and rushed to their bedroom to grab condom and lube

John had to laugh at the phrasing but did as he was told undressing completely and casually stroking his cock as he waited, "Bossy," he purred when Sherlock got back

Sherlock had taken off most of his clothes in the bedroom. He came back in his pants with the lube, he tossed the condom on john's lap "you had me frustrated all day what did you expect" 

"You did surprisingly well actually, for a first time you were good at holding off." John smiled, rolling on the condom, "rest of your clothes off then bring your arse here."

Sherlock nodded, somehow it was still a bit embarassing to undress like this in front of him. He shed his pants to the floor and climbed on john's lap. He handed him the lube "Do we need to do the preparation again ? I prefer when you do it"

"Considering I fucked you half an hour ago no, but I will do it anyway if you want me to." John murmured, rubbing a dry finger over Sherlock's ass.

"Just a bit, to be sure" he wrapped his arms on john's neck, he spread his legs a bit more "god what are you doing to me, you confessed your love hours ago and we're about to have sex for the second time today"

"I'm making up for lost time, that's what I'm doing. Had this started earlier it would have been more spread out." John murmured, "I know I'm rushing things a bit, but it's so exciting to finally be with you, I can't help myself." John slicked up a finger and pushed inside Sherlock.

"It's been years since I allowed someone in my life like this. I'm kind of surprised with myself, you are very special to me John Watson" he said and placed his head on John's shoulder, pressing soft kisses on his neck. "hmm.. yes.." he sighed when the lubed finger pushed in

"I know." He replied, focusing on his task now, carefully he pushed a second finger in, working to stretch Sherlock out, "when you think you're ready you tell me."

Soon, Sherlock hums turned into soft moans as he got stretched out and john's finger's brushed his prostate. "I think I'm good now" he grinned at him "stab me with your sword" he teased

John had to chuckle at that, removing his fingers and lowering Sherlock onto his cock, pushing in firmly and slowly, "as you wish my liege." He teased.

Sherlock hissed lightly when john's fat cock pushed in all the way. He sighed happily when he bottomed out "aaah.. finally" he crushed his lips against john's as he began moving up and down with short movements

John returned the kiss, humming at the pleasant feeling, "try rolling you hips instead of bouncing, it'll make it easier on your legs."

Sherlock nodded and did as he was told, rolling his hips around. The tip of john's cock brushing past his prostate, he moaned softly "is it better like this ?"

John nodded biting his lip, "much." His voice was strained as he said it, "please keep moving."

Sherlock smirked and did just that, he kept on moving his slender hips, twisting around. At some point he began moving faster, trying to get John in as deep as he could 

John started pushing up in time with Sherlock, losing himself to the feeling. He started talking dirty into Sherlock's ear, unable to help himself, "you like that Sherlock, being filled by me, fucking yourself on me, desperate for more. Fuck you feel so good, so tight around me."

Sherlock tightened his embrace around john, their chest stuck to each other and his cock trapped between them "I do.. I like it very much John ! You're wonderful" he moaned out loud

John moved harder, pounding into Sherlock with all his worth, "good, you feel amazing baby." He continued, words getting dirtier as he went on.

"/you/ make me feel this way.. oooh god John" he panted. John's dirty talk getting straight to his cock. He was already so close, his hand sneaked down between their bodies to stroke his hard erection "oh god yes" he whispered breathlessly, only a few strokes and he tipped over the edge

John felt Sherlock tighten around him and that was enough to push him over too, coming into his partner with a loud guttural moan

Sherlock slowly stopped moving, he pulled out out john's soft cock and sat back on his thighs. He grabbed his face and kissed him "that was very very good"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" John said with a grin. He removed his condom, tying it off and throwing it away, "what shall we do now my dear?"

"Hmm I don't know about you but I still have some work to do with those poisons" he said and yawned "oh yes and I wanted to write something for us...hmm that can wait though" he said, not moving away just yet so he could enjoy john's body heat.

"You also have one favour of me and the rest of the day for me to do whatever you want to me." John reminded, cuddling Sherlock to his chest, "though it's getting towards evening now so it may just be food time."

Sherlock nodded "Oh I didn't forget, I did plan on making you join my experimenting" he grinned "It's not that late. I trust you for the food time" he shrugged

"I'm not going to start making you eat, I haven't before and I won't know, I do ask that you have orange juice or some milk or something so you at least get some nutrients. I'm going to get you on some supplements at some stage though, just so you don't become any more malnourished than you are."

Sherlock arched a brow "I just wanted you to do the cooking but.." he shrugged "nevermind. And I'm not malnourished, I'm just a little bit below average that's all"

"Sherlock, I am a doctor, I am quite familiar with your body due to the multitude of injuries you've had over the years, you absolutely qualify as malnourished." John replied, "if I'm cooking do you have anything in mind you want me to cook? I'm pretty sure we have pasta in the cupboard."

Sherlock sighed "yes doctor watson" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'm all for pasta, do we still have that good sauce with mascarpone ?"

"No, Mrs Hudson took the last jar a couple of days ago, you sent me a long winded text about 'the sacrifices one must make to please the land lady.' I thought she had actually needed something drastic as I was reading it but no, she just wanted the sauce because she was having friends over and you weren't eating."

Sherlock sighed deeply "oh yes right.. Next time you go tesco please take some" he kissed his cheek and stood up, he grabbed the nearest pair of pants and put them on.

"Is that your subtle way of saying John please go to tesco and buy me my sauce for dinner? I will sigh and pout dramatically until it happens." John joked, "because that's the vibe I'm getting."

"I don't act like that !" Sherlock retorted "you usually do the shopping so what does it change to go and buy a jar of sauce anyway" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively

"You do act like that you're pouting right now." John retorted, "we will go out to the shops together and pick up everything, how does that sound?"

"Sounds fair" he replied and went back to the bedroom to grab his clothes and put them on.

John got dressed slowly, not really wanting to go out but doing it anyway.

Sherlock came back to the living room, grabbing his coat as he went "ready to go ?"

John nodded, grabbing his wallet, keys and Sherlock's hand, walking out the door, "other than dinner food what do we need?"

Sherlock followed outside, somehow content to walk hand in hand with John "ehm milk I think. Oh and biscuits, Mrs Hudson ran out"

"Oh, we should probably also stock up on lube and condoms." John replied.


	5. Chapter 5

It was only a five minute commute to the store, "go find the sauce please Sherlock, I'll get the milk." He wandered off with a basket on his arm.  
As he surveyed the milk he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, turning around he found his soon to be co worker  
"Mary, Hi! I'm surprised you're in town so quickly." They hugged in greeting.

Sherlock left John to go to the pasta aisle. He grabbed the jar of his favourite pasta sauce and went looking for John. 

Mary smiled happily at John "Oh John hello ! I wanted to settle in my new flat as soon as I could. And I need to fill in my fridge now" she said and giggled.

Sherlock arrived at the milk aisle "Got the sauce" he placed the jar into John's basket.

"Good thank you, Sherlock this is Mary. She's going to be the new nurse on call at work. Mary this is the infamous Sherlock Holmes." He grinned at both of them

Sherlock shook her hand "nice to meet you Mary" he simply said. 

"John told us all so much about you, he's really lucky to have a friend like you." She smiled touching John's arm, "it was really good seeing you, if you want you can come over to mine some time this week and we will have a little housewarming." She smiled secretively, "nice meeting you." She left.

"I don't know if I'd call you lucky" he smirked and grabbed John's hand once again "let's finish our shopping now"

"Deductions?" John asked curiously as they walked through the shop

"Well, she has an english accent though she's probably not british. She is an only child and has a cat. She wears a size 12 and has a secret tattoo. Amongst other things" he stated

"What do you mean she's not British, she was born in Britain." John asked, mildly confused

Sherlock shook his head "she's an orphan. She probably lived in a orphanage in britain but wasn't born here". He replied, walking towards the hygiene aisle " you said we need condoms"

John thought for a moment, "not what she told me, ah well." John hummed and nodded, "yes, also wemayhavehadsexoncewhileIwasaway."

"People don't always tell the truth you know" he grabbed a random box of condoms "...wait what ? you slept with her !?"

John changed them out for a box on special, "I might have, yes." He said, avoiding looking at Sherlock, "maybe more than once."

"Oh.. Alright. " Sherlock said, looking down "so you want to go back to her now ?" he sighed 

"Of course not, I just thought I'd let you know. We had sex once because we were a bit tipsy and weren't going to see each other again, a second time because I was bored and a third because she was coming down here. It wasn't like it was anything super meaningful." John explained, "I had actually forgotten until just then, shows how important it was to me."

Sherlock nodded "you're sure ? I wouldn't want you to regret choosing me over her." he looked back at John "Because she clearly wants you back in her bed that was blatantly obvious"

"I will forever choose you." John leant up and kissed Sherlock's cheek, "but I didn't have a chance with you a week ago, and I can be a bit of a slut, not going to lie."

Sherlock's face eventually broke into a smile "Well now that you have me this won't be a problem anymore" he winked

John grabbed a bottle of lube off the shelf and waved it for emphasis, "which is why we are stocking up on condoms and lube, my libido is through the roof, and I will be having you as often as you are willing to be had. Or vice versa should the desire strike."

Sherlock grinned "Well my libido has been kind of dead for the past ten years but, I trust you to revive it fully" he leaned over to peck his forehead.

"Get a lot of action in your 20's did you?" John asked, both curious and a bit jealous.

"I wouldn't say a lot. It was just.. it was just a phase. I'm a different man now" he just said, keeping his shameful past to himself

"Tell me about your phase," John requested, "I want to know everything about you, and sexual history is a part of that."

"It's not really interesting and.." he looked around nervously "maybe we should wait until we're home to talk about this don't you think ?"

"Yeah, fair point." John said, "I want gummy bears, and then we can go." John said, wandering off to the confectionary aisle.

"That's the last thing we need I think" he followed John to get his candies. "Alright I think we're good" 

John let Sherlock pay, as he was not dealing with an automated teller ever again, and then they were off home, John refusing to relinquish any of the bags so Sherlock didn't have to carry anything.

Once home, Sherlock took off his coat and followed John to the kitchen "at least, we can finally have some pasta for dinner"

"Sit at the dining table while I cook and tell me about your 'phase'" John air quoted with his fingers around the last word.

Sherlock sat down at the table "Are you really sure you want to know ? I must admit that it's not very glorious you know.."

"I have had sex with just under a hundred women in three continents, I think you're good no matter what you say." John said, putting water on to boil.

"Well you're a good partner then, nothing bad with that" he shrugged. "Anyway, this period of time wasn't exactly bright for me, I had problems coping with my body and brain and.. I used to do drugs" he paused, looking up at John to see his reaction before he kept going "and.. well. Sometimes I didn't have enough money for my needs and I.. paid in another way" he looked down at his hands "when you're high you don't always recall what's going on.. and.. and all that. But I've changed ! I'm not the same man I used to be !"

"That's what you meant when you said you didn't remember." John murmured, "right okay then, I'm sorry that you ever thought that was an okay thing to do, and I hope you're clean now, because I'm not going to be with a drug user Sherlock." He said firmly, "have you never had a partner you chose because you wanted to?"

"I am ! definetely 100% clean. Mycroft got me tested many times" he replied instantly. "Only once, his name was Viktor. we were together for a while until he left" he sighed "that was a long time ago, after that I've always been alone"

"I'm glad you had at least one person who you actually wanted. What happened to Viktor?" He turned back to the stove, putting the pasta into the boiling water.

"He just left me at some point. Because he found someone better than me I suppose" he said and stood up to wrap his arms around john's back "I hope you don't think less of me now"

"I don't, I already knew about the drugs I just... I wish you hadn't had to have done that, not for me but for you, I would never want you to have to degrade yourself like that, it just makes me a bit sad for what you went through."

"I know I shouldn't have, I was in a very dark place at that time and it seemed like the only issue" he buried his face in john's neck "I'm glad I got out of it now."

"Me too." John turned his head to kiss Sherlock's temple, "can you go get the strainer and put it in the sink for me?"

Sherlock smiled and kissed him back on the cheek "sure" he pulled away to open the cupboard and grab the strainer. He put it down in the sink for John to use. He then proceeded to take out the plates and cutlery and placed them down on the table.

John went to work, quickly finishing off the dish and serving it up. He had made enough that there would be a lot of left overs, so he put most of it back in the cooking pot and put it in the safe part of the fridge, "Bon appetit" he said, holding Sherlock's plate out to him.

"Merci beaucoup" he replied with his best french accent and took the plate. He began eating and hummed "that's good, thank you John" he praised

"It's just pasta and sauce, it's not like I created some sort of masterpiece." John mumbled around his food, not able to get it into his mouth fast enough.

Sherlock shrugged "still good to me" he looked up at John struggling with his food "are you okay ?"

"Just really hungry, having sex takes it out of a person, especially when they aren't in peak physical condition."

Sherlock smiled and shook his head "well you better head straight to bed after this"

"Not tired, could still go for at least three more rounds, just getting energy to do so." John purred, leaning over to kiss Sherlock's neck

Sherlock grinned "three more rounds ? we're going to stay up all night if it goes like this" he hummed

"That's if you can keep up." John teased, putting his now empty dish in the sink, "but before I ravish you again both of us need to digest a bit or we will get cramps"

"Oh I will don't worry" he said with a challenging smirk. Sherlock nodded "hmmm yes probably" he stood up and put his plate in the sink before going to the living room and flopping down on the sofa

John got on his knees in front of Sherlock and nuzzled his crotch, "time for my dessert." He murmured.

Sherlock opened an eye "not much digestion needed for you apparently ?" he smiled and placed his hand against john's cheek

"Well it's another thing to eat so it can be part of digestion." John replied, nuzzling Sherlock's hand

Sherlock chuckled "well I can't decently prevent you from eating your dessert" he stroked his cheek

"Put your legs on either side of my head and take your pants off for me please." John requested

Sherlock nodded and quickly took off his pants, throwing them carelessly. He opened his legs as requesting, showing off his soft cock resting between his pale thighs  
John nuzzled Sherlock's thigh, hand working to bring his cock to attention, "beautiful." He murmured against Sherlock's skin

Sherlock sighed deeply, his cock twitching and quickly hardening against John's palm "hnn.. Do you really think so ?" he murmured

"Yes, I know so. You're absolutely gorgeous Sherlock and I'm never going to let you forget it." He licked up the underside of Sherlock's cock, before taking half in his mouth.  
Sherlock smiled and his cock twitched at the praise. "Oh ! Ooooh..." his eyes rolled back in his head, his hands gripping the sofa

John sucked lazily, loving the fact that he was able to take his time here, "you taste fantastic" he purred

"I'm glad you.. Aaah enjoy your dessert" sherlock moaned softly, running his fingers through his hair

John went on like this for nearly an hour, lazily sucking on Sherlock, doing just enough to keep him interested before he finally decided he was done, working Sherlock quickly to completion.

Sherlock was slowly going mad with pleasure, the sensation not enough to bring him to orgasm but just what it needed to stay hard and flushed in the other's mouth. He was panting hard, mouth wide open like an horny animal when out of the blue, John changed his method and he climaxed on the spot "Ack ! John !" he cried out

John licked his lips after he swallowed, grinning up at Sherlock, "Mmmm tasty, I'm going to have to do that more often." He rubbed Sherlock's thighs soothingly, "have fun?"

Sherlock's head fell backward on the sofa "uh uh.. Whenever you want.." he said, feeling dizzy and content. He looked down at john and brought him up for a kiss "I absolutely loved it"

"Good, I'm glad." He replied after returning the multiple sweet kisses, "I was a bit worried I had carried on too long and that you might've got bored." John lifted Sherlock from the couch, carrying him up the stair to his bedroom and arranging them so they were lying facing each other, "cuddles before sleep?"

"It wasn't boring at all, you completely blew my mind, I couldn't think about anything else than you and your perfect mouth" he grabbed onto John "you're sleeping with me ?" he smiled "I'd like that"

"Well it's been a tiring day, I had no plans on moving." John smiled, Eskimo kissing Sherlock, "as our relationship isn't too old, I won't be commandeering your bed just yet, but every so often can't hurt." 

"I'm happy to welcome you in my bed. Maybe Mrs Hudson was right about needing only one bedroom" he joked and pecked his lips

"What would we do with the other one? Heaven forbid we move your experiments out of my kitchen." John joked back, "or even just out of my fridge"

Sherlock chuckled "I certainly wouldn't mind a private laboratory" he shook his head "I do need the fridge as much as do sorry John"

"Get a second goddamn fridge, or even better, take the current fridge and get me a new fridge, one that can make ice and play videos or something." John suggested, gripping gently at Sherlock's hair

"Well I take a mental note for that for christmas, a new modern fridge for john watson. You'll need a bigger stocking I think" he grinned and leaned back into the touch.

"Just put a bow on it once it's installed." John leaned forward, nuzzling Sherlock's jugular, "speaking of, what do you want for Christmas?"

Sherlock smiled and wrapped his arms around john's waist "hmm I never really thought about it.. There is this new book about ashes study that I'd like to read"

"You don't need any more books on ash, the last one you had you turned into ash for the irony of it." John grumbled

Sherlock chuckled "yeah right but the author was completely wrong what could I do" he shrugged

"He wasn't wrong, it was an hypothesis journal, all of it was speculation based on facts, there is no such thing as wrong discussion. It was purely hypothetical." John pointed out, "you just didn't like his speculations."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "I didn't like it indeed"he pecked his lips "but seriously, I'd like any kind of gift, be it a book or a new fridge" he chuckled

"Oh I know! I know what I'm going to get you, I just need to plan it out with the others." John grinned, eyes bright, "this is going to be fantastic"

"you need to plan it out ?" Sherlock arched a brow "are you preparing a big surprise ?" he chuckled

"You'll just have to wait for Christmas won't you? Oh this is going to be fun, I need a pen and some paper." John murmured to himself, the cogs already ticking in his head

"This is getting intriguing" he nuzzled his neck "come on give me a little clue, I want to know"

"Your clue is that you will get all the clues later." John said, "I can't tell you anything more or you will ruin the surprise for yourself."

Sherlock squirmed and kissed his neck up to his ear "hmm I'm so curious about it now !"

"You'll just have to wait and find out" John said, "now go to sleep, we can talk more in the morning." He pulled Sherlock against his chest

"Alright alright" he gave him a last kiss on his lips "good night john" he whispered. He settled comfortably against his chest, ready to sleep

"Good night Sherlock, sleep well beloved." John kissed the top of Sherlock's hair, breathing in a deep breath of Sherlock's scent and drifting off to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Sherlock was still deeply sleeping when John stirred, he was spread across the bed, taking all the space

"Not only do you fill a room with your intellect, but you fill the bed too." John mumbled, having woken from partially falling off the bed. He got up, changing into a fresh pair of underwear and heading down to the kitchen.

Sherlock woke up minutes later, when there was noise coming from the kitchen and the bed had became colder due to john's absence. "Jooooooohn " he called out lazily "jooooohncome here"

"I'm making breakfast, I'll be with you once it's cooked" he called back, not wanting to be irresponsible and leave a flame unattended. He turned, going for the cheese when he noticed someone in the doorway, "Oh, Mary hi, what are you doing here?"

"But jooooooohn..." he whined. He did not want to move and he missed john's heat. However when heard mary's name he jumped up. She was here ? Why ? Did she come for John again ? He wrapped himself in the sheet and rushed down the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry it's so early but I was hoping I could borrow your strong arms for some heavy lifting today, I have some stuff coming in today and I don't have anyone to help me with it." She smiled, eyeing John who was standing just in his underwear.

John looked over Mary's head as Sherlock came down the stairs, "Sherlock, can you please go get dressed, and grab my dressing gown while you're at it? We have a guest."

Sherlock frowned "good morning" he mumbled to Mary and walked back up the stairs. He put on his dressing gown and took John's as well. When he came downstairs he walked up to John, sliding the gown over his shoulder and kissing him on the lips. He then flopped down on a chair and grabbed the nearest newspaper.

John smiled at the kiss, knowing Sherlock was trying to mark his territory, "I can help sure, Sherlock too. I'm pretty sure Greg has the day off today so we could call him and check."

Mary smiled, given the discussions that she and John had had, she assumed the kiss was due to Sherlock not understanding friendship boundaries as John being nice, rather than anything romantic. "That would be great, also I think your food might be burning."

"Oh shit!" John turned back to the stove, shucking out of his very flammable dressing gown and attempting to save the pan, if not the food.

Sherlock huffed "If we son't have another case coming on ! Sure why not" he said on a very sarcastic tone, glaring at Mary from above his paper. When Sherlock saw the flammes he immediatly came up to help but only managed to burn his finger in the process "oh fuck !!"

John put out the flames quickly after that, "bathroom, put your finger under cold water until I come in to tell you to stop. Also, and I'm going to be very stern here, do not touch it." John instructed forcefully, worry plain on his face, "I'll be in with the first aid kit once I've cleaned this up."

Sherlock nodded and hissed in pain, he rushed to the bathroom to get his fingers under the water.

"For someone so smart you'd think he'd know not to put his hand into an open flame." John mumbled, chucking the charred mess, pan, spatula and all, in the bin. He also went around the kitchen and lounge, opening the windows to let the smoke out.  
When he turned back, Mary was on him. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, "you're so caring and sweet, I just had to kiss you" she smiled after she broke away, "Sherlock is lucky to have you as his roommate."

Sherlock was still in the bathroom, why did John was so long to take the aid kit "Joooooooohn" he whined loudly "my skin is coming off ! Hurry up !"

John was a little shocked by the kiss and unsure what to say. He felt a wave of guilt rush over him when Sherlock called out, "I'm going to go take care of him, we are going to need to talk at some stage. Text me when you want us to come over to help with your address and I'll see you later." He stepped out of her arms, getting the first aid kit and heading to the bathroom. He got the numbing cream, burn cream and a bandaid out, carefully binding Sherlock's finger and pressing a kit to the finger, "I'm sorry you got hurt."

Sherlock was relieved when John finally showed up, he showed him his burned finger and let him do the job, hissing in pain. "I should've known better" he shook his head. "Guess you can handle a fire by yourself", he looked up at John " can I have a magic kiss now ?" he whispered

John wiped his hand over his lips, trying to get rid of Mary's lips off of him. He kissed Sherlock's finger then his lips gently, "I can deal with fire, I can't deal with you being injured."

Sherlock smiled, he enjoyed being taken care of by John "m'sorry" he mumbled as he went for a kiss again.

John pulled back, touching foreheads instead, "I shouldn't have been distracted, I'm sorry."

Sherlock placed his hands on each side of john's head, caressing his cheeks "It's okay, it could have been worse. Now you just have to make us another breakfast"

"It was worse... Mary kissed me just before she left." John admitted anxiously, not meeting Sherlock's eye

Sherlock pulled away "what ..? He asked " but.. But why ? I thought we were together or something...aren't we ?" he pulled john's chin up to meet his gaze "why John ?"

"She kissed me, not the other way around." John tried, "she wanted to tell me I was a caring person and that you were lucky to have me as a roommate so she kissed me. Your kiss earlier clearly didn't register with her."

"You are a caring person but she didn't have to kiss you to prove it.." sherlock groaned "did you tell here we are together now ?" he asked

"Uh no, I just wanted her out of the house, I said we would talk later"

"Hmf.." sherlock crossed his arms over his chest "please tell her next time. So she stops everything"

"I will, I'm sorry." John nuzzled sherlock apologetically, "can you call Greg and see if he's available to help?"

Sherlock sighed "I'm not really happy to go see her again. But fine"

"The sooner we see her, the sooner we can tell her not to kiss me and that we are a couple." John said, "has your finger numbed yet?"

"Hmf, that's right" he showed his finger to john once again "yes I almost don't feel the burn anymore"

"Good, just be aware of what you're doing with it. It's possible that you may injure it more because you can't feel feel it hurting." John kissed it again, "and now let's get dressed"

Sherlock nodded "Yes of course, Thank you John" he stood up and went to his own bedroom to grab his clothes, getting dressed quickly. He then went to the kitchen to grab a coffee and texted Greg. 

Hope you haven't any plans today, we need you SH  
Was just going to the gun range, but that can wait, what do you need? -GL  
John's friend needs help to move in. John wanted me to ask you to come. SH  
John has another friend? I thought it was just you and me ;) - GL  
Yeah of course I can help, send me the address and the time and I'll be there - GL  
I wish he wasn't friend with her believe me SH   
Thank you SH  
Ooh it's a girl, has John been making over the too advances? Or has she done something to offend your delicate sensibilities? - GL  
Both. Anyway we're just carrying heavy stuff and that's all. See you later Lestrade. SH  
Tell me tell me tell me, gossip about the two of you is gold currency around the office - GL  
That's none of your business, you should gossip about Anderson's love life SH  
What love life? And as far as I know neither do you, what has happened Sherlock? - GL  
Nothing happened. Don't overthink things or you'll fry your tiny brain SH  
I can give you shit cases, don't think I won't - GL

John came down the stairs, "we can grab Greg and food on the way, ready to go now?" He kissed Sherlock's cheek, grabbing his own jacket.

You evil man SH 

Sherlock looked up when John arrived "I'm ready" he emptied his coffee cup quickly and grabbed his coat on the way. "Greg confirmed he would come and help"

I've spent how many years working with you? I think I'd know how to deal with you now. Are you in Johns pants or not? - GL

John grabbed Sherlock's hand, drawing him out into the street, and hailing a cab, "What do you want to eat?"

I'm in my own pants thank you very much. Why would you need to know that anyway SH

"Hm, it's been a while since we ate at that Thai restaurant, you know the place with the delicious tom ya kung ?" he replied

"They don't open for breakfast Sherlock, and Greg wants to know if we are dating" John said, reading over Sherlock's shoulder, "tell him I want a coffee ready when we arrive."

"Stop reading my texts" Sherlock replied and send another text 

John wants coffee, make some for when we arrive SH 

"Should I tell him we're together ? He just wants to gossip in Scotland Yard"

"If you don't want him to know, then don't but otherwise yes, I'd want everyone to know." John rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder, "it's up to you."

Sherlock grinned and pressed a kiss in john's hair. He took his phone to send a quick text. 

John is in my pants. SH  
He's my boyfriend now SH  
Good. Does your boyfriend want any sugar or milk in his coffee? - GL

"I just told Greg. Do you want milk or sugar in your coffee ?" he asked  
"Black is fine, I need it strong in the morning. Maybe we could squeeze some food out of him too." He hummed in response.

Black is fine SH  
If you have any breakfast John would be happy SH  
I'm not feeding your boyfriend, he can have a biscuit with his coffee but that's it - GL

"We're here." John said, climbing out of the car and helping Sherlock out.

Prepare many biscuits then SH

Sherlock followed John outside and knocked on the front door.

"It's open" Greg called from inside, putting his shoe on as the water boiled, "come make your own coffee John"

Sherlock pushed the door opened and entered. "Good morning Lestrade" he mumbed and sat at the kitchen table.

John followed after he had paid the cabbie, going straight to the kettle, "So what has Sherlock told you about what we are doing today? Aside from him being grumpy at the person we are helping."

Greg chuckled "we're helping your lady friend to move out her heavy stuff right ?"

"M'not grumpy" sherlock hissed in the corner

"Move in rather than out," John clarified, "she just moved down to work as the on call nurse in my clinic, and she packed the important stuff and got down as quick as she could, but now she doesn't have any help to get in." John looked over at his partner, "pissy? Sooky? Pouty? If you're not grumpy how would you describe you?"

"Yeah I see. Always glad to help" Greg shrugged as he came back to the kitchen. "I'll have a guess, I'd say he's jealous that's all" he grinned and tapped sherlock's shoulder

John kissed Sherlock's forehead, "well he has nothing to be jealous about, he already gave me the option to chose her over him and I said no, and he's the one I go to bed with at night, no reason to worry."

Looking back on what John said, there was probably nothing to worry about indeed. Sherlock smiled, they would just help and then at the end of the day he'll be back with John in bed. 

"I knew you guys would end up together, seriously what took you so long ?" greg chuckled

"Origami" John smiled, kissing Sherlock's head.

 

 

Mary spent several weeks getting her affairs set before coming in. On her first day in she only spoke four words to John. Her smile felt ominous as she purred "Did you miss me?"


End file.
